A New World
by Huntsmaster
Summary: Blake (my OC), after years of spending the FAYZ alone, finds Sam's lake encampment. Blake is seen as a threat to the normally peaceful lake but Blake becomes cold. The Gaiaphage offers him power and Blake considers. M for intense gore and lemons. This happens a couple days after the end of Fear and I do not own Gone.
1. Alone

It has been many years since the beginning of the FAYZ and the one who had survived it all _alone_ was Blake Conrad. He was much like any other 14 year old, average height, handsome, a short haircut with his hair parted to one side, black t-shirt, red and black flannel, jeans, and he oddly wore combat boots. Before the three treacherous years of the FAYZ in Peridido Beach he was just a normal boy.

His parents and him had gone to live in Peridido Beach as a small vacation from the hustle and bustle of New York. They had a friend who worked to the Stefano Rey National Park Center. He owned a small house just north of the river and that's where Blake's family had stayed for about a week until _it_.

Blake had been watching TV until all channels became static. He immediately knew something was wrong when he couldn't find his parents or any of the rangers. Everybody in the park was gone and he was alone but he knew he had to find a way to find some one to help him. Blake searched every single place in the national park until he stumbled upon some wild animals.

They looked like coyotes to Blake but they did look odd. When Blake heard them talk he was shocked of everything of this new world. The coyotes said they needed food and the "Giaphage" promised them food. The coyotes couldn't really talk that well so he assumed they got their new thinking and speaking abilities recently. But nonetheless; it was fucking creepy.

The coyotes said that he could be food and Blake took the hint. The coyotes chased him back to the house he has stored his food and supplies in. Blake had no weapons in the house because he didn't expect there to be anybody or _anything _else near to him. They were going to break down the door because of their massive numbers so he grabbed a butcher knife from the kitchen.

Blake ran into the hallway to see at least 20 coyotes charging and snapping at him. Blake was caught in fear as he put up his hands hoping that some unknown force would help or save him; it did. A silent black beam with small streaks of purple blasted right through the coyote at the head of the packs' head.

Blake was in utter shock of what he had just done by accident. He held his hands up to the other coyotes hoping they would take his bluff. The coyotes slowly backed up and ran out the broken door with their tails between their legs.

Blake knew that this would be a new world that he would have to survive- alone. He needed to get a real weapon and he also need to learn how to shoot that crazy fucking darkness pulse. Blake had to act quickly before either (a) those coyotes came back or (b) other monstrosities attack him.

Blake searched the rangers station until he found a Colt, M1911, a hunting rifle, and a double-barreled shotgun. Black also found a hunters knife and hoister for both the knife and his M1911. Blake kept the other weapons, food, and supplies the house and on the second story. Blake had a large amount of food already from rounding up all the rangers' station's supplies so he felt confident that he could survive for a while.

Blake got a map of the Peridido Beach area, got his M1911, knife, slung his hunters rifle over his shoulder and set out to explore the area for food, other people, or both.

He walked north until he reached some sort of a barrier. A giant white wall that stretched up into the sky and stretched on for miles to the east and west. Blake shot three bullets with his riffle into the barrier but figured that it wasn't worth any more of his time and resources to see if it could break or how far it extended to.

Blake walked back to his house to see the coyotes standing outside and waiting for him. Blake took out his M1911 and aimed like his dad had taught him. Blake opened fir at the coyotes hitting one between the eyes and another in its left hind leg. The other coyotes charged full speed at Blake. Blake fired as fast as he could until he ran out of ammunition. He was trying to reload but dropped the clip and knew that the only way to win this fight was to use his deadly beam.

Blake dropped his eyes on the nearest coyote and as the mongrel was about to bite Blake's leg, a shadowy blast went straight through its skull. It was a perfectly clean blast too. There was just a small hole in the mammal's head, six-inch diameter. There were no scorch marks or lose flesh pieces hanging out the hole. It was almost like any part of anything hit by the shadow pulse ceased to exist.

Blake had just now mastered the technique. Blake easily killed five more coyotes making the others cower in fear. Blake was in control of this new world with his new way of life.

Blake lived for three more years fighting and scavenging. He lived through more coyotes, flying snakes, giant bugs, mutated animals, and other shit that he couldn't describe. Though Blake was used to, what he called "New World", he couldn't help but wonder hat all the explosions and gunshots were. Blake didn't really care but was merely curious about what it was.

Blake lived the same life for three years until the barrier turned clear and he saw the first person he ever seen in three years.


	2. Entering Town

Blake was walking in the forest seeing if anything new had arisen until he looked at the Barrier. He hadn't visited the barrier in a about a day or two but now… it was clear. Blake was frozen in amazement as he looked out to see that there were all kinds of restaurants, tourist, attractions, and military encampments. Blake gazed at an In n' Out wanting a hamburger so badly. He hadn't had an actually filling meal in months after he realized he needed to ration his food. Blake wanted to bang against to Barrier but he knew that would only hurt like hell.

Blake kept walking east along the Barrier until he saw some rustling in the bushes. Blake readied his hands making his palm face outwards. Blake then realized what if the monster or mutant had intelligence and alerted its pack that Blake was a prominent threat and needed to be killed. Blake nodded at his own good idea and pulled out his Colt.

Blake parted some tree branches to see a clearing, campfire, and a tent.

"_Holy shit: there's others." _Blake thought to himself thinking to talk to some since… Blake wondered the last time he'd actually talked. Blake realized he hadn't talked in almost three years.

Blake saw a girl of about his age, 17, walk out side the tent and kneel by the fire. Blake lowered his gun and rushed into the clearing as the startled girl pulled out a gun aiming it at Blake's face which was actually only about four feet away considering that Blake had stumbled a large distance at the shock of seeing another human.

"Who are you? Answer or get your head blown off." The girl said in a sweet but angry voice.

"My name is Blake. Who are you?" Blake asked. He was surprised how well that came out.

"I'm Astrid." The girl said. "Where are you from? I haven't seen you here before."

"OK," Blake started. He then continued to tell his story in a timely fashion, the whole while Astrid kept a gun at Blake's head.

"Hm…" Astrid said, "Let me explain to you what I know so that you know the full story of "the FAYZ"." Astrid then went on to explain her entire story from the first war with Caine, to the battle with the Dianna's demon child.

Blake was shocked at the story Astrid told him but had to believe it cause she looked dead serious.

"And that's it. Now, you have four options. One, you leave and go back to your little house and stay there alone forever until you decide to leave." Astrid said.

"Wait." Blake said, "I can leave?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you leave or not but I think every five yeas, a green image appears in front of you in the form you love most. If you go to it, I think you leave the FAYZ, or die." Astrid said.

"Was that supposed to happen to me?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, on your fifteenth birthday. Why? Did that not happen?" Astrid inquired.

"No, that never happened." Blake replied.

"Hmph." Astrid said being completely puzzled. "Anyway, two; you can have me kill you. Three; join Drake, Dianna, and the Giaphage, wherever they may be. Or four; come back with me to the nice little settlement we have by the lake and I'll see if we can get you a home."

Blake and Astrid walked towards Lake Tramonto in silence until Astrid spoke.

"Are you a freak?" Astrid asked. Blake was almost immediately offended but then realized the meaning of "freak" from her story.

"Yeah, I am." Blake said.

"What can you do?" Astrid edged. Blake held his right hand up towards a tree then released the controlled pulse of darkness evaporating a whole in the middle of the tree. "Wow. That is very… _unique._ When were you first able to use that…laser?"

"Sure, laser." Blake answered. "I was first able to use maybe after a week in the FAYZ. When a pack of talking coyotes attacked me I killed one, making the other flee. They came back maybe a couple days later and I killed five or more then. That might be the reason they hated you guys; because of me."

"Hm, I see. Well here we are." Astrid said leading Blake out of the forest and into a large clearing. In the clearing there were many houseboats on the water with kids young and old inside them.

On the land surrounding the lake there was a two story ranger's station, a little area for farming which he could see people working in, and kids walking back and forth fulfilling chores and tasks. But Blake noticed one thing: every single kid, 6 to 18, was carrying a weapon. Whether it was a shiv, shank, club, or gun; every person had one.

Blake gazed in wonder at the little township that the people in the FAYZ had created.

"Pretty good, huh?" Astrid asked Blake then continuing forward to the ranger's station. Blake followed returning to his senses.

Astrid led Blake inside the station and Blake noticed that there were arms and weapon hung all along the walls like an armory. They then proceeded to the second floor where there were four people; two boys, one looked like any average 17 or 18 year old tall and sort handsome as well as fit. The other boy looked very charming and still as fit as the other. There were also two girls, one was smallish and pretty with short blond hair but he other looked odd. She wore a hood and looked like a punk rocker with a serious but calm expression.

"Astrid, how are- who's that?" The boy at the head of he table said in a hostile voice preparing himself for anything that might happen as the others at the table did the same.

"Sam," Astrid said, "This is Blake, I found him in the wood when I was going to get the last of my stuff. It's ok, he's nice he says he has supplies at his house." Astrid urged Blake to tell the other that he had supplies.

"Yeah, I've have supplies that we can get if you let me stay."

"We'll see if you can stay," Sam said. He paused and then resumed. "This is Caine, my brother." The handsome boy sitting next to Sam nodded. "Dekka," He said as the girl in the hood waved. "And Briana." Sam finished as the girl with blond hair winked. "Briana, can see if we can find a home for Blake."

"Sure." Brian said leading Blake out near the river; Blake had finally found a home with others like him.


	3. The Favor

Blake walked along the lakeside with Briana as she looked for an empty boathouse. Briana couldn't seem to find a house and she didn't want to make anybody share a house with a new and possibly dangerous man. Briana then thought of a small cabin about a mile and a half west of the lake.

"Hold on," Briana said. "I'll be right back." Briana was gone in a split second and then was back in five. Blake was astonished at her incredible power but then again he had a power of his own. "I've found a place for you and yeah I can do that." She looked proud being able to show off her power.

"Yeah that's pretty cool," Blake said, "But I can do better." Blake aimed his right hand a bird on a tree branch and fired a short dark pulse. When it hit the bird, the next second there was nothing left of it.

"Eh, not as cool as the Breeze but still cool." Briana said.

"The Breeze?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah, that's what people call me."

"So, the Breeze, where is my new home?" Blake asked. Briana led him a mile into woods to a small cabin about half the size of the old house's first floor. It was small but Blake found it good enough because he got to stay near to a group of people.

"Thank you, Breeze and tell Sam I said thanks, too. There are some supplies at my old house; weapons, medical supplies, food, and a portable generator, you know basic stuff. So if you could send a small group over here so I can lead them to my old house and retrieve the supplies." Blake explained.

"You have a generator?" Briana asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah." Blake answered calmly.

"I'll send a group right over." And just like that, Briana was gone. Blake entered the small cabin and noticed that it was cozy but it did need a touch up. Maybe if Blake got some paintings or appliances of furniture, it could be really cool. But Blake wondered how he would get furniture over here.

About an hour later, three people in a pickup truck arrived at Blake's cabin. One was a handsome Mexican about 18 who carried an M16 assault rifle; he introduced himself as Edilio. Another, still 18, looked perfectly normal as he introduced himself as Quinn. The last was a seven-foot giant covered in what looked like stones save for a few spots on his face, which exposed his pink fleshy skin; he introduced his name as Orc. Deceivingly, on the walk to Blake's old house, Orc was quite eloquent and polite.

When they got there, the four of them loaded the truck with everything useful that was in the house. Blake loaded up some painting and other stuff to make his little cabin look better.

Blake was going to take some pictures of his family back to his cabin as well but he decided it would only bring him sorrow so he left it. Just as they were about to leave Blake as Orc to load up a chair into the truck. Orc agreed but asked for a favor that he would need to use tonight. Blake then agreed hoping that it wouldn't be too bad.

Later that night, Orc sought out Blake in his cabin. As Orc entered the cabin he was suspired by how nice it was. There was a red carpet that almost filled the entire cabin floor. There was a bed in the corner of the room with white sheets and there were some paintings on the walls. A bookshelf was on the opposite side than the bad and a chair line with velvet and armrests was next to the lit fireplace. Blake sat in the _fancy _chair reading a book. Blake looked up to see Orc in the doorway examining the cabin room heading southeast.

"Looks nice, huh?" Blake asked Orc.

"Very. I'm calling in that favor." Orc replied in a calm voice. Blake got up, put a bookmark on the page he was on, set the book down, put out the fire, and walked out the door with Orc.

"Where are we going?" Blake asked. Orc didn't answer for about 30 seconds.

"Not too long ago, my best friend, that I knew since the beginning of the FAYZ, was killed. I thought my friend Howard was by Drake. You know who Drake is, right?" Orc said.

"Yeah." Blake answered.

"I tried to get revenge on him but he got away. Turns out it wasn't even Drake; it was a pack of coyotes- mutant coyotes." Orc said. Blake knew he coyotes well, too well.

"I know the coyotes." Blake said.

"Really, how?"

"They tried to kill me; I killed them." Blake answered.

"Perfect. We-" Orc then stopped walking noticing that Blake didn't have a gun. "You didn't bring a gun?" Orc questioned.

"No, I brought an axe." Orc looked concerned but rusted that Blake had something else planned. They then resumed walking.

"I see." Orc said.

"Does any one know we're doing this?" Blake asked after a little while.

"No." Orc said. Blake grinned.


	4. Into the Mineshaft

Sam awoke to Edilio standing in front of him. Sam was still in bed with a sleeping Astrid and quickly got out and got dressed.

"What is it Edilio?" Sam said being annoyed at Edilio for interrupting him 'cuddling time' Astrid.

"People are getting angry about Blake moving into town. They say he could compromise our safety because he's a spy sent from the Gaiaphage. I think that could be an actual explanation for his sudden appearance." Edilio said thinking of the very real reason that Blake could've arrived.

Sam sat down thinking of his own stupidity and how Blake could've murdered or killed many people by now. "Ok," Sam said, "Let's just go get Blake and we'll talk to him. If he doesn't comply we'll have to resort to other methods." Sam nodded his head toward a rag, then the water faucet.

"Do you really think torture is the right thing to do?" Edilio asked with fear in his eyes.

"If it means keeping all these people that entrusted their lives to me, then yes." Sam said as Edilio nodded. Sam knew that was the right thing to say. Caine, Dekka, and Briana would agree with him but maybe not Astrid. "Let's go get Blake." Sam finally said.

* * *

Blake got up at 6 AM, got dressed and he cooked some of the deer he had caught the day before on his fireplace and had venison for breakfast. He liked hunting, having some, and giving the rest to help the town. Blake just really hoped the Hunter didn't curse all hunters in the FAYZ to have a fate like him.

Blake then went outside to chop some wood for his fire place some extra planks so if that any part of his cabin broke down. He worked for about an hour until he spotted Sam and Edilio down the base of the hill.

Blake ran down to see them as he smiled but Sam and Edilio were both frowning. Blake slowed his pace becoming suspicious, as he was ready to fire.

"Blake," Sam said in a very serious tone, "People have been saying that your sudden appearance is corresponding with the recent creation of the Gaiaphage's new form. I don't want to believe this but please come with Edilio and I for some more questions." Blake narrowed his gaze trusting Sam and Edilio but knowing that they would do most anything to protect their town. Blake respected this so he followed right behind Sam as Edilio followed behind Blake.

* * *

When they got to the ranger's station, Sam lead Blake into a small room in the back with round wooden table for three. Once they were all seated Sam finally spoke.

"Do you know anything about the Gaiaphage?" Sam asked Blake.

"That it's a little bitch that's caused you and me some problems."

"You?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah, it sent its stupid coyotes after me but I killed them. I guess that's why that hate all humans." Blake replied.

"People think the you were sent by the Gaiaphage and that is causing unrest. We need a way to show the people that you are good." Sam suggested.

"Like what?" Blake asked.

"I have something in mind and if you complete it your our number ally; bring me Drake's tentacle." Sam said flatly.

"Are you serious?" Blake asked.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Sam said a solemn voice.

"Fine." Blake said. Sam had no idea what to do, he didn't actually expect Blake to go get Drake's tentacle.

"Wait!" Sam said to Blake, as he was about to leave. "You don't' have to do this, I just- nothing, never mind." Blake shrugged at left.

"Sam! What the hell was that?" Edilio asked Sam. "He wasn't actually supposed to go!" Edilio angrily raised his voice at Sam.

"I know! But, I just want to see how loyal he really his. If he actually comes back with he is loyal. It is a win-win situation." Sam said smoothly.

"No! Blake dies the Gaiaphage loses against one person." Edilio state. "It's lose-lose, sorry." Sam let his head fall into his hands thinking what he had just done.

"Ok, Orc, Dekka, and Lana, will go to help Blake. If they don't return within an hour, Briana, Caine, and I will go after." Sam stated as Edilio starts to frown.

"So all the freaks get to go?" Edilio question. Sam sighed for a second but the started up again.

"If something happens here, I need you to take care of it. Plus, just accept it, is there really much of a chance harming Gaiaphage with bullets?" Sam said sarcastically. Edilio nodded in agreement knowing that he was right for the job. Sam then left the station to go look for Dekka and Lana.

* * *

Blake walked across the San Katrina Hill and across the blood stained ground that he and Orc had killed the coyotes on. Blake smiled at the thought that he'd finally had a friend since… it had been so long he couldn't even remember his parents or friend's names. He'd been so focused on surviving and fighting, he didn't really hold on to old memories. Blake discarded the thought not wanting to be nostalgic and headed down the dark mineshaft.

When Blake entered the mineshaft it was very dark but he'd heard that it was so he'd brought a flashlight. He held the flashlight in his left and readied his palm with his right. A sense of decay and evil washed over him making him sweat. Blake wanted to believe that he was fearless but he was really just a normal human.

Blake continued deeper into the mineshaft as the horrible feeling kept telling him to 'end it' or 'leave'. Blake knew that the Gaiaphage was more powerful than him so why would it want him to leave? Blake disregarded his state of fear and the voices in his head and kept going, deeper into the mineshaft.


	5. Beauty

Once Sam had gotten Dekka, Orc, and Lana he quickly explained the situation to them.

"Got that?" Sam asked one more time. They all nodded but at different rates than others. Orc nodded with vigor wanting go help his new friend. Dekka nodded as a normal person would because she like Sam but didn't really know Blake. Lana gave that kind of 'I don't give a shit' nod really just wanting get this over with.

They all moved out with speed and Orc moving unusually fast for himself.

"It seems like your really good friends with Blake." Lana said wondering what kind of person he really is.

"Yeah, he did me a favor. Last night, Blake helped me track down and kill the remaining coyotes- the one that killed Howard. He was really nice about and was happy to comply." Orc explained as Lana's attitude for Blake slightly changed for the better.

"Well I think he hates me." Lana said flatly now feeling kind of bad about what she did.

"Why?" Dekka asked.

"Well, I sort shut my door on his face when he asked to heal a big cut in his leg." Lana answered glumly.

"Eh," Orc said, "I think Blake would be the forgiving type, especially since your going to help him." None of them had noticed but they had all slowed their pace to a leisurely walk. They all noticed at the same time and started a light jog so that Orc could keep up.

Orc thought of how nice Blake had been even o first appearances and started a smile.

"_I'm coming, Blake."_

The feeling of coldness was painful; Blake could feel the fear consuming him but pushed through it. The voices in his head got louder an louder but the stopped after a little while.

He could see there was a lime green light at the end of the tunnel that illuminated the end of the mineshaft pretty well. We walked until he got to the end where he crouched down looking at the three people in the chasm below.

One of course was Drake looking bad ass evil or not with his awesome tentacle. Blake was sort of jealous of it but would want something little different. Drake was talking to Diana about something but Blake couldn't hear what.

Diana; she looked horrible and of course she would. She was a mother that went through childbirth and without any medicine before, during, or after. She dark rings around her eyes and ragged, frizzy hair. Her clothes were torn and she was no longer her old confident self that Blake had heard about. Blake felt really bad for her having to pick her child or friends.

The last person in the chasm made Blake lose his breath. In the corner there was a beautiful girl sitting on a rock. Blake knew that it was the Gaiaphage but immediately fell in love at the sight of her. She wore black sneakers and was dressed in jeans the fit very well, a tight tank top the pressed against her well rounded breasts. Hair was long and blonde that fell gently across her shoulders. Her face was the best thing Blake had ever seen in his life.

Blake swallowed trying to hold in his gasps for air. The air was tight and thin; he could feel himself losing breath. Blake needed to escape but he couldn't move.

"_What kind of sick game is this?" _Blake wondered completely overtaken by the Gaiaphage's beauty. He stared longingly and deeply at the Gaiaphage until she opened her eyes. The Gaiaphage batted her luscious eyelashes at Blake smiling slightly at the sight of him.

"_Power, knowledge, and lust. These may all be your, just come to me._" The voice echoed in Blake's head leaving a dark resonance inside. Blake was thoughtfully considering the Gaiaphage's promise of knowledge and power- and herself.

Blake was about to climb down into the chasm as he set down his flashlight when stony fingers grabbed his shoulders. They gripped tightly onto his arms as Blake tried to protest and escape but couldn't. Drake noticed this commotion and fired once with his M16. It hit Orc but merely bounced off him.

Once the four were out of the mineshaft, Blake's eyes returned from lust to confusion. He fell down onto the dirt coughing and gasping.

"AHG!" Blake was still coughing when Drake and the Gaiaphage emerged from the mineshaft.

"Stop!" Drake said shooting at Dekka knowing that she could immobilize him. Orc jumped in the way of Dekka as Dekka ran around Orc and lifted Drake into the air. As Drake regained his balance in zero gravity, Lana shot at his hand and tentacle with her pistol making him lose his balance again. Dekka then dropped Drake Orc picked up Drake's gun crushed it.

The whole while the other were fighting, the Gaiaphage went over to the damaged Blake. The Gaiaphage leaned over him and entered his mind making Blake's eyes roll back in his head.

"_KNOWLEDGE, POWER, LUST!" _The Gaiaphage shrieked this into Blake's head making him twitch and jumpstart. Blake got up and rolled backwards and fired his pulse and the Gaiaphage stopping the intrusion of his mind. The Gaiaphage dodged and recoiled.

She looked over and saw how Drake was doing. The Gaiaphage threw Drake into the entrance to the mineshaft letting him escape Orc, Dekka, and Lana. The Gaiaphage backed into the mineshaft's darkness leaving Blake to live or escape.

Blake got up and wondered what the Gaiaphage had done to his mind. He could feel that there was a mental scar…. But it wasn't affecting him that much so he didn't care.

Orc, Dekka, and Lana ran up to Blake.

"Are you okay?" Orc asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blake said calmly. "Just annoyed at Sam for sending me to do this."

"You know a second after you left, he said he was joking?" Lana said expecting Blake to say no.

"Really? That is really annoying." Blake said starting to walk back to his cabin. "I'll see you guys the next time I bring some food to town, bye!" Blake walked away from his savior in a slightly different direction. Blake could hear something echoing in his head…

"_Knowledge, power, lust." _


	6. A Servant

"Why would you ever go there?" Sam asked in anger.

"Because you told me to," Blake explained but Sam was bursting with rage, "And the voice in my head demanded me to go." All Sam's anger turned into as he thought about how dangerous Blake could if he controlled by Gaiaphage.

"What exactly did the Gaiaphage to you?" Sam inquired. Sam thought this very odd because Blake was acting perfect normal- not like he was in a trance or anything.

"The Gaiaphage said there would be knowledge, power and-" Blake decided to stop power not wanting to tell Sam that he was in love with the Gaiaphage.

"Blake, what is the third thing?" Sam asked seriously. Blake paused and then thought of a clever lie.

"That's what Gaiaphage promises; something else- something new!" Blake said acting as if the Gaiaphage a new type of religion. "We can all be one with the Gaiaphage!" Blake said still acting. Sam thought this to be real knew something had to be done.

"We just got our asses kicked. Drake said glaring at Gaiaphage's new form. She sat back down into her corner and then looked up at Drake.

"No, my most loyal follower. We are the ones who really one." She said in a deviant tone.

"How?" Drake wondered.

"I might have given us a spy or out most fevered hater. Either way I get to see Blake again." The Gaiaphage said jokingly at the part of loving Blake. They all sort of chuckled making the underground chasm echo with laughter.

Blake had been restrained to a chair that had his face towards the ceiling. Blake hadn't wanted to hurt anybody with his ability so he let himself be retrained. Tightly wound belts, zip ties, and ropes held Blake down and now he was starting to regret letting himself be captured. After a little while of squirming and struggling, Blake gave up.

Sam entered the room with a rag, bucket of water, and a pitcher.

"Sam," Blake warned, "Don't do this."

"How do I know you're not under the Gaiaphage control?" Sam asked.

"Let me go fight it." Blake suggested.

"I can't take the chance of letting you go and I know you're under the Gaiaphage's control." Sam said filling the pitcher with water.

"No! That bit in the ranger's station? I was acting to cover up for the third thing the Gaiaphage promised me!" Blake called out.

"So you're lying to cover up for the Gaiaphage?" Sam assumed.

"No!" Blake yelled really not wanting to be tortured.

"Then what was the third thing?" Sam asked in rage,

"It was-" Blake's memory was just cut off he had no idea what the last thing was. Eyes turned to fear as Sam glared at him. Blake had no idea what do but he tried to speak; his mouth wouldn't budge. Blake's whole body went slack in the restraints almost like he didn't care that he was being changed. Blake's demeanor changed from fearful and confused to calm and indifferent.

"What is the third thing?!" Sam yelled. Blake did nothing but stare at the wall directly in front of him. Sam calmed himself and placed the rage over Blake's face, as there was no struggle to stop it. Sam was puzzled why Blake didn't care anymore.

"_He really believes in the Gaiaphage." _Sam thought feeling bad Blake's lost mind.

"Tell me, what is the third thing?" Blake stayed silent still looking at the wall. Sam poured water over the rag as Blake started to cough and pant but not struggle at all.

"_SAM! Please stop, please. I'm in here but I have to obey to show my love! No more, it hurts, it hurts! The Gaiaphage is testing me. I am not in control of my mind by I can feel everything happening to my body! STOP!"_ Blake was screaming inside his mind want this water torture to be over.

Blake then regained control only of his hands though. He knew what the Gaiaphage wanted him to do. He put his hands into a curled position and fired with both hands. The pulses made Sam jump back giving Blake enough time to get free. His left arm was still trapped though and as Blake tried to flee that held him back.

Sam got up and fired a warning shot but still hit Blake. It incinerated his left arm and badly burned his left shoulder. The charred remains dropped to the ground. Blake yelled in agony, as he was now able to run through the open door at the cost of an arm.

Blake printed into the forest panting and aching from his burnt arm. He ran towards the mineshaft, through the forest, across the hills, and down the dark abyss. Blake was running to fast that he fell into the chasm just at the feet of the Gaiaphage.

"G-G-G." Blake couldn't even manage to say her name frozen in pain and love. He was so close to death as he'd just had his arm burned off and fallen 15 feet. Drake got up and pointed his shotgun at Blake ready to blow his head off. Diana the whole time hid behind a rock.

"On your word." Blake said really wanting to shoot something.

"No he's fine," The Gaiaphage said to Drake. "He is mine." The Gaiaphage lifter Blake's head onto her lap noticing that he'd died. His cold lifeless face stared somewhere into the distance. Drake noticed this after a while of the Gaiaphage examining Blake.

"He's dead." Drake said not really caring at all.

"Yes he is. But…" The Gaiaphage trailed of as those little green parasites fled from her fingertips into Blake mouth. Blake's eyes fluttered as he shot straight up.

"Where am I?" He asked crazily.

"You are with us and you are a servant of the Gaiaphage." She said. Blake stepped back and kneeled to her.

"Yes," He said with his head, "I don't know who I am or where am I, but I know how to fight and I know I serve the Gaiaphage." Blake looked at his arm as it was starting to regenerate.

"A moment in private with the Gaiaphage." Drake asked as the Gaiaphage nodded. Blake left area. "What did you do to him?" The Gaiaphage smiles.

"He doesn't have regeneration powers or a whip arm, I only healed his arm. He is only painless meaning he doesn't feel pain but he still can die." Drake was relieved and became less interested but still wanted know a little more.

"What did you really do to him?" Drake asked.

"I gave him a new life."


	7. Imprisoned

Blake spent his time instead of hunting, kneeling at the Gaiaphage's feet, eyes closed and silent mouth, awaiting her every order. He wouldn't eat unless the Gaiaphage told to in which case he would give all his food to her and eat the bare minimum. If the Gaiaphage said to drink, he would fetch a gallon of water a drink a milliliter. When the Gaiaphage made start to eat and drink properly so that he could stay strong, she had to feed him, as he was too distraught to see the Gaiaphage not eat all the food.

Blake once almost killed Diana just because she had a bite of a whole deer. The Gaiaphage said that she needed to keep Diana and to let her eat however much she needed to. Of the group, Blake was the only one truly dedicated to the soul cause of the Gaiaphage. Blake liked Drake and how he was also a 'knight' of the Gaiaphage but Drake only wanted to kill and hurt. When Blake found the truth about how Drake was all 'meh' about the Gaiaphage her self, Blake showed him true power.

When Blake fired a warning shot, it went straight through Drake's solar plexus. Drake was smiling when he knew how shock Blake was going to be when he regenerated; he didn't. Drake soon found out the he was unable to regenerate from Blake's 'death beams'. Drake was furious that he was no longer number two most powerful in the FAYZ; Blake was.

Blake was extremely powerful and superior to Sam or Caine but, only served the Gaiaphage and didn't care about himself. Blake would sit by the Gaiaphage in silence, day and night. Until the Gaiaphage open her eyes and snapped out of meditation.

"There are people here; Blake, Drake." The Gaiaphage ordered. Blake immediately snapped up and climbed up the chasm as Drake groggily followed him. They both dashed just out side the mineshaft where they saw Orc, Sam, and Caine.

"Blake?" Orc asked wondering what he was doing with Drake.

"My name is not Blake." Blake said. "I care not for my name or who I actually am. My only purpose in this world is to serve the Gaiaphage." Orc, Sam, and Caine were all shocked by this statement. But they all realized that he was under the Gaiaphage's control and knew that they couldn't free him without killing or hurting Blake.

"He's gone." Sam said sadly putting a hand on Orc's shoulder. Orc was ready to kill the Gaiaphage and Drake but still thought that there might be something left of Blake inside.

"The name lady Gaiaphage had given me is Paladin." Blake said running at the three with Drake. Blake rolled left as Sam fired a shot but Blake got up and fired his own. Caine lifted Sam into the air as Caine then threw Sam at Drake. Drake whipped his arm at the flying Sam. Sam shot his flame as fire met tentacle. They both recoiled and while Sam was recovering, Drake pulled a sawed off shotgun from his belt and fired at Sam. Orc ran the way of the blast as the bullets bounced off him. Orc was about to smash Drake with both his fists when Blake fired a death beam at Orc's feet.

"Why are you doing this?" Orc asked Blake, as he didn't want to injure his friend.

"I serve the Gaiaphage as Paladin." Blake said readying himself to fire another pulse. Caine lifted Blake into the air and threw him to the ground. Blake got up as if nothing happened and shot a pulse at Caine's leg. Caine was forced to do a narrow dodge as the death beam still skimmed him. Caine felt the pain run throughout his entire body even though it was a small gash.

While Drake was somehow managing to hold off Orc and Sam from getting into the mineshaft, Blake had cornered Caine against a rock. When Blake tried to shoot Caine, he dodged and dove for Drake's shotgun feeling that he couldn't manage to use his powers. They were about ten feet away when Caine fired the shotgun at Blake. Because it was a shell and not a slug, and it was a sawed off shotgun, the blast, with all luck in the world, hit Blake across the face. The shell fragments were all across his face making him drop to his knees.

"Even with the power the Gaiaphage gave me, this hurt too fucking badly!" Blake yelled holding his mutilated face- but it wasn't over. Caine walked up to Blake, and with his powers, pushed the shrapnel into his face. Blake was holding his face not letting anybody to see as he ran into the mineshaft. Caine collapsed of exhaustion and Orc and Sam knew that if the Gaiaphage came out they could all die without Caine. Drake backed into the shadows of the mineshaft as Orc picked up Caine as they retreated.

"My love!" Blake said running down the mineshaft crashing into rocks. He then fell into the chasm again landing in front of the Gaiaphage.

"My poor pet!" The Gaiaphage said mockingly as Blake sincerely meant 'my love'. He was in front of the Gaiaphage looking at her through scarred eyes. There were no words to describe Blake's destroyed face.

"Help me…" Blake managed to say. The Gaiaphage caressed his bloody face as she gently kissed him on the lips. Blake's pained expression lightened as he felt the Gaiaphage's lips against his. The Gaiaphage then leaned back away from him. "My love?" Blake asked as the pain subsided.

"Yes, I'm here." The Gaiaphage replied. Blake's eyes were fearful and pained as he was reassured by the Gaiaphage's confident and accepting stare. The Gaia softly stroked Blake's face as it slowly regenerated. One eye had a large vertical scar making the iris and pupil a very pale white. The Gaiaphage was about to heal it but she stopped. "Remember this." She said removing her hand from his face.

"Thank you, my lady." Blake said graciously as he turned away from her and kneeled by he side. The Gaiaphage smirked knowing completely that she had her own personal slave.


	8. Empty Justice

Drake and Diana had both left the chasm leaving Blake and the Gaiaphage alone. Blake knew that the Gaiaphage would never lose with cool and would definitely not sleep with him. Blake was saddened by the thought that the Gaiaphage would never love him back. He knew he was only supposed to serve and protect but, ever since she kissed him a little while ago, he had found emotion- emotions that drove him to question her greatness.

"Lady Gaiaphage?" Blake asked her beauty, as she looked up. "You promised knowledge and power. Those have both been given and I am very gracious for that but…"

"You lust, don't you?" The Gaiaphage asked Blake. Blake was very embarrassed by this and immediately blushed. He had just wanted her from the day he met het. It was weird thinking that she evolved from a baby to the hot young women in a matter of weeks.

"Yes." Blake said regaining his calm.

"Ah, you mean this?" The Gaiaphage took off her white tank that left her in her jeans, boots, and bra. Blake was shocked that the Gaiaphage was willing to comply and he slowly nodded. The Gaiaphage took off her bra letting Blake see her beautiful breasts. They were so well round and not even too big. Blake couldn't resist as he gently squeezed them.

"Oh!" The Gaiaphage let a faint noise escape her mouth, as she was shocked by what Blake was doing but she let him suck on and squeeze her nipples. Blake was already hard as he took off the Gaiaphage's jeans revealing her thin white panties. Blake easily pushed them aside, turned he around, and entered her making the Gaiaphage gasp for second.

Blake continued to press inward as the Gaiaphage grasped harder on the dirt her hands and knees were on. Blake kept going faster as the Gaiaphage followed. The Gaiaphage grit her teeth and let Blake become dominant over her. Blake pushed in and out until he filled the inside of her with his cum.

Blake rolled over on the dirt completely exhausted enjoying the satisfaction of love. The whole while the Gaiaphage monitored his little dream.

"_Let him believe that he is intimate and that he actually loves. But, he will lose this faith as I have found that this poor fool is an expense I cannot pay- he must die."_

In the morning he woke up with his clothes on and assumed that the Gaiaphage had put them on. Drake and Diana had returned from Blake knew not where but knew that he couldn't show that he had slept with the Gaiaphage. Blake walked out from the mineshaft just to clear his head.

He walked into the forest and the farther he went he felt like he was getting closer to something. After a couple miles, Blake spotted some one near a stream. Blake somehow recognized that it was Orc. When Blake went up to Orc neither of them freaked out in any way.

"Hi, Orc." Blake said sitting next to him, both gazing as the slowly rushing water.

"Why did help the Gaiaphage?" Orc asked being quite annoyed with Blake.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure."

"You are a good friend. Right now- probably the only and the best one." Orc said still feeling betrayed by Blake.

"What happened to your other friend?" Blake asked after a little while.

"I knew him before the FAYZ. We were always really good friends but he started to take advantage of me. He used my strength and powers to get himself and me beer. I was always so angry when I was drunk. After a while, I stopped drinking and I was much happier. His name was Howard and he was just walking through the forest when he was killed by some coyotes." Blake felt bad about the story that Orc had just told. They were good friends even thought they hadn't known each other for a long time. Hearing Orc's voice and talking to him snapped Blake out of the Gaiaphage's spell.

"Orc," Blake said with compassion, "Thank you." Orc nodded as Blake looked into Orc's human eye. Within that stone there was a strong and compassionate heart as Blake had just discovered. This poor child was trapped within a cave of stone and pain.

Blake looked at the gentle stream knowing who he was. He then heard something hit the stream. He looked to Orc thinking that he's tossed a rock into the water but Orc wasn't there. Blake started crying at the sight of what was floating in the river; Orc. Blake jumped into the river and ran to Orc's body turning him face up. There was the same kind of whole that Blake's death beams created in Orc's only human spot- had he done this?

With all his might, Blake pushed the massive stone corpse onto land and leaned over him crying onto the now slick gravel skin. Blake knew that he had done this but how… Blake's mind turned from sadness to utter pain realizing the Gaiaphage had manipulated him to do this.

Blake's mind drifted back to his short time with the Gaiaphage so that it was torn between knowledge, power, and lust or friendship, loyalty, and honor. Blake couldn't make up his mind. The Gaiaphage grew tired of Blake being unable to decide and cut her loses.

Blake moved his hand over his heart and let his hand rest over the throbbing muscle within his chest. His heart pained him to be left the most grievous decision he ever had to make. He couldn't take it any more; Blake was about to send a pulse through his chest when he stopped and thought of one word:

"_Vengeance."_

The Gaiaphage fired the pulse for Blake. Blake grasped his last breath as his body collapsed. Blake fell back dying with the most pained conscience to exist.

Blake's lasts thought were:

"_There is no justice in the world and there never was."_

Blake's short and painful life was over.


End file.
